


The Berry Farm

by Guzmanon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Berries, F/M, Over 18, Sex, Yes reader is aged up, aged-up, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzmanon/pseuds/Guzmanon
Summary: Your desperation to find Guzma after seeing him pass the berry farm gets you into a hot mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just bare with me.

So I'm walking around this new area, right? Lots of grass and old people just standing there... staring me down. I see your judging eyes; watching everything I do and criticizing me. Okay, let's see what you gotta say... Oh, "Cemetery blah blah". Alright, I just met you and you want me dead? Jeeze, lady. Go to the berry farm and grow yourself the Pokémon equivelant of of prunes... Pruen Berry? Pruane Berry? Well... grow some of that and eat it so you can shit out your attitude.

\-----------

Back on track. I just ignore her now each time I come over here, since she likes to keep Slowbro shells up her anus. The berry farms are pretty nice. I ain't no country girl, so don't get any ideas. I just think it's... refreshing. Refreshing to be in nature. Why do I come back to Route 2, even after becoming the first-ever champ of Lilo and Stitch 2.0 Island? I come here to grind, of course. No... I'm a liar. I know about something (or someone) at the berry farms. 

\-----------

He is my rival. Not the hyper-active pineapple who eats sugar bread like there's no tomorrow. Not the Edge-Eddge-n-Edgy kid who has a sick-ass eurobeat battle theme. None of them. A guy, who... a guy who tries to be all bad and scary. Or tried. A guy who could kill your heart with his cocked grin. "Covked grin"... is that even a fucking term? Anyways... this guy who looks as gracious as the snowy treetops with black trunks from the Sinnoh region. This guy who is taller than the Jolly Green Giant. This handsome face. Oh, god. His piercing stare. Not the judgemental stare like the old hag filled with Muk in her digestive system. Maybe I see a fire. Yeah, there's this fire in there, just waiting for someone to come along and release it. 

Who is he?

Let's not trail off. 

He is Guzma.

Oh, I kinda lied about nature. I like the berry farm because I have seen Guzma stroll by it one day. I had to pick some Constipoopa BERRIES BECAUSE my Cutiefly has been backed up for days. Oh, so I guess there is a berry for that. Well, I went to help my poor bumblefairy out, looked up, and things were in slow motion. I saw him. This beautiful man-- my rival. He was casually strolling, with hands in pockets and just... He was staring in the distance. Oh my god, why is he here? At least... I shoulda chased him down, but was too cowardly. 

This is why I am here with you all today on Route 2. Been hanging out here for the past 3 days. Hell, I even set up a camp site near the berry farm. Almost fucking caught those confounded berries on fire, because I needed my Kid Cuisine fix (I'm not a kid, but god damn those things are great snacks).

\---------------

(PRESENT)

What the fucking jiminey christmas was that?? I'm trying to sleep... oh, it's 12:37 AM right now, and there's shouting in the distance. Wonder if some teens are over at the berry farms again, drinking and smashing berries. Why must drunk teens feel the need to crush berries? I'd never know since I never touched alcohol at that age. Hm. Alcohol sounds nice, after camping out here for days. We all need a stress-reliever, right? 

I'm gonna go to the berry farm and scare those teens away. I'm sure they won't waste time trying to gather their alcohol up. Then again... nah. My plan's fool-proof! C'mon, The Rock (Inceniroar). Wanna go catch some Rattatas? There's some at the berry farms...

\------------

No teens. No booze. No evidence of disturbance. Wow, I am desperate. 

"WHATEVER JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!"

Hm? That house... people shouting! I'm one for eavesdropping on drama, so... come hither, The Rock. Let's be hush-hush and watch. Alright, so now we're crouched behind the fence. Thank god there's a bush in front of us (the only time I thank Bush for anything). Listen, The Rock. Lend me your ears, and eyes.

"C'mon, Laura-May, we gotta get our reserved room before the motel closes for the night. Don't make a fuckin' mess, boy! The realtor is coming by in the evening to change the locks. SPOTLESS!"

"Honey... he will be fine, he knows how to clean a mess."

"Couldn't clean his mess of a life up, that boy. CLEAR YOUR SHIT OUT!"

Wow, I feel pity for whoever is getting yelled at by this mess of a guy. I bet they're happy he's leaving. Oh good, they are walking away now... oh fuck, duck duck duck and shh...

"That boy ain't right."

... ... ... are they out of sight? Oh thank the lord. Hmm... should I pry, The Rock? That guy is alone now... maybe there's some food in there. Or maybe... if that guy leaves, we can use the house to camp out. Sure it's more comfortable than sleeping out here. Oh damn, my thoughts...

It'd be nice if I could have a place like that and happen to see Guzma. Oh ho ho. 

"Mwoozmra"

Huh? What are you trying to say, The Rock? You look like something is bothering you.

"Mwoozmra! Mwoo... Mwoo..." 

Okay. You're freaking me out. Why are you spazzing out? Speak more clear, please.

"Mwotherrfwuggrrrr! Mwoozmra mizz meehind mewwww!"

I don't want to believe him. Surely this is a joke. No way Guzma is suddenly behind-- oh sweet titty twister in a soda can.

"The fuck you stalking me for?"

\-----------------------------

How on earthly motherly... earth... how is Guzma suddenly here?

"Start answering! Came to beat me down at my weakest point? You have fun rubbing it in?"

No, it's... no, we were picking some berries.

"Right, at 12:53 AM... in the middle of the night. You're pretty stupid."

Then why are you out here? Don't act all innocent, bad boy!

"Bad boy? Why'd you say it like that... ?" 

(Oh shit, I slipped) Uh... whatever. I gotta go back to my house, anyways. Later, Feraligatr.

"Don't mind if I tag along. Always wanted to see the chateau of the champ! Ha!"

\---------------------------

Okay, I guess he's tagging along. I can't really think of anything to say to him as a rebuttle. Maybe I kinda want him alone. Maybe I want to slam his tall body against a wall, and run my fingers all over his body like security check at the airport. Maybe I want to tongue his mouth and go searching for moans in there (not 'Mohn' since that's gross). Oh, my poir mind is a wanderer. But maybe my mind has the right idea. That house over there... I can get The Rock to scare off whoever's in there, and pretend it's my house. Guzma wouldn't know. It's a perfect plan! No flaws!

 

\-------------------

Okay, just wait here, Guzma. I gotta take care of something (what's with that expression?)

"... okay, sure."

((The Rock, scare that guy outta here. We're staying here tonight))

............

"Mowboddiezz mrome..."

Oh wow, how lucky. He must have left.

Guzma, you can come in. Welcome to my humble abode.

"Oh, not too shabby. Nice couch. And... er... who's this ugly kid?" (Holding a frame)

Don't call him that, he's... (this kid looks familiar) he's my luttle bro. Had that photo taken last summer.

"Sure, sure. And... does this lead to your room?"

(I race to the door before he gets to it) Yeah! I gotta spiffy up, so just sit pretty over there and watch TV. I think there's a marathon of Full House on Nick.

"Pff, okay, ya freak."

\--------------------------

He is acting peculiar. Like he knows I broke into someone's home. Not like he's done better things than this. If anything, he has done worse. Okay, so shut the door... what a nice room. I like that old-ass stereo. The guy who was here earlier must be a hipster. At least he has a nice TV and... is that a Wii U? Hope you're using that for Virtual Console, bud. Hmm... look at all of these trophies. Okay, maybe this guy isn't a total lost cause. 

Maybe the boombox looks kinda cool. 

The Wii U ain't to shabby, either.

Oh wait, if Guzma comes in here, what if he goes to the closet? He sees male clothing and I am dead. I dress too girly to wear male clothes. It isn't believable. Time to shove these in a pile-- what's this?

... ... ...  
Oh  
My  
God

This is Guzma's jacket. This is Guzma's room. I must look like a damn fool.

\----------------------

 

Oh damn it! I got way too cocky. I acted like this house was MY home... but this is Guzma's house. That... oh no, I called that kid in the photo my brother-- wait a fucking hair-split minute. I knew he looked familiar! That was Guzma! Of course, a younger Guzma... well, I didn't lie about him being cute. He looked so happy and shining back then; I wonder what went wrong in Guzma's life. Then again, his asshat of a father seemed like a, well, butthat. I can totally understand that... I won't pry. But... this is his room. I'm holding his signature hoodie. Hmm... I wonder if he would notice if I crawl out this window. Would he notice more if I take his jacket? But The Rock is still hanging around somewhere. Darn it, my precious Inceniroar! Why must--

\---------------------

"You alright in there? Did ya pass out? What the fuck's going on? I'm tired of hearing Beach Boy covers on this shit show!"

\----------------------

Oh god! I almost forgot that I've been in here for a while. Okay, think! Wait! If I act like I went to bed, maybe he'll just go back to watching Full House. He'll grow tired and fall asleep. Then's my chance to escape. This night.

\------------------------

((Okay, I am under these covers. Time to act dead! Hmm... the blankets smell kinda good... smells like his jacket, but more strong. Maybe I should just sleep here for real and soak in as much as I can before I lose this opportunity))

"Hey... [Name]? No fucking way. You did not fall asleep on me..."

((Why'd he stop talking-- oh god, he's lifting the covers! Act. Fucking. Dead. Think of something scary... Pokémon Frankenstein! Yeah, that's scary!))

"I think I'd rather sleep than hear another fucking Uncle Joey Popeye impersonation... You shouldn't care if I sleep here as well, right? Oh yeah, you can't hear me since you're asleep."

((He is actually laying next to me. Why did I position myself like a god damn mummy? I think he knows that I'm faking it. No, I have to be more convincing. I think people flip around in their sleep and snore? Yeah I'll just do that.))

((Roll yourself ever-so gently... make a cute snore sound... ah. That'll do.))

\--------------------------

Oh great, my mind went blank for a while! Did I fall asleep for real? Oh god! Wait... is he still here? I don't feel him next to me, and cannot tell if this warmth is his blankets... okay, I'll risk it and peek.

\----------------------

"You're somethin' else, kid."

AAAH!!!

((Guzma grabs you as you attempt to escape and kinda... hugs you?))

"If ya wanted to sleep with me, shoulda just said something. Going and putting a show like that... all of that to get me in bed."

No! I thought you'd just go back in the living room!! I didn't want you in the bed with me!

"You mean MY bed? And ya know, if you really didn't want me with you, wouldn't you have jumped ship before it sailed?"

((Okay, he got me there))

\----------------------

I need to get up. This is too much to process. He's just gonna freaking tease me anout having a crush on him! It's gonna make me feel worse. I just need to go... I know he's onto me. Fuck this night!

\----------------------

I gotta get a glass of milk. Please let me go.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, princess~"

((Don't wink at me! You're starting up the water wheel in my pants. I don't need this right now, damn it))

\----------------------------

Phew! Managed to escape. At least, to the kitchen... but how long can I play it cool? I know he knows. Guzma knows that I have the hots for him. Fuck! Wait, maybe there's some alcohol in here... no, I can't keep escaping. No more tellin' lies. God damn it. Ever since I met him at Malie Garden, it was like seeing shooting stars (and all that cheesy shit). I've been smitten with this baddie. Tried lying to myself that I didn't, but... FUCKING FULL HOUSE!! FUCK OFF AND PLAY ANOTHER SHOW! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF UNCLE JESSIE DRIVES A DAMN MOTORCYCLE ON A ROOFTOP! Okay, I'm just gonna mute this piece of work... lost my train of thought. Oh god, Guzma's coming! Act cool.

\---------------------------

"[Name], you are some kind of freak. Sitting on the bartop like that? Tch, you confuse me..."

Hey, this is how I... roll ((I gotta sound cool)). We used to sit like this back in prison ((maybe that's too far)).

"HA! You? In prison? Don't make me bust a gut hahaha!!"

STOP! I broke into a house, so I've done worse... I even fought off some Dementors in the big house.

"Okay, now I know you're bullshitting..."

((Why is he getting closer to me? Okay... that's too close. If he's trying to be intimidating, it ain't working--))

\---------------------

Third person view now since I suck at writing:

Guzma grabs your face firmly with one hand and has the other hand on your back, pulling you right into his lips. You are shocked he was so upfront about it, you accidentally make muffled moaning sounds (plus not gonna lie, it's been a while since you've flicked the ol' bean and you've been ultra horny for Guzma). He slips his tongue into your mouth ever-so suavely. The wrestling match of the century between your mouth wrestlers. You feel a little satisfaction from hearing him moan into your mouth. A minute or two passes before you decide to pull away.

You can't help but glance down at his pants. His crotch area. You are curious about the beast which he holds in his trousers. And... oh my lord, the dick outline against his pants looks amazing. It looks kinda long (not too long), and... thick? Kinda looks like when you go to the deli and they shove a bunch of meat onto a plate and put saran wrap tightly around it. Buldging meat, ready to break free from its contained world. 

He notices you looking at his Ultra Beast, and chuckles. He knows you want not only a piece, but the whole damn package. Guzma pushes his pants down, leaving him in some boxers with Stewie from Family Guy printed on them. Family Guy is a shit show, but damn it, you'd watch that show religiously if it played on Guzma's pants. You sit there and stare at it in awe. It looks even bigger when there's only a thin fabric between it and your eyes. Should you go in for the kill? 

Yeah, you go in for the kill.

You're too excited that you jump off the counter and start pushing Guzma towards the couch. He follows with no fight, since he knows he's eating fish tonight. One last big push and he looks so defenseless on that couch. You feel like the vagina dam walls broke down in your pants, because you're soaked. Time to throw off these pesky panties. Thank goodness you chose to wear a skirt today. 

Now you crawl on top of him, kissing him more as you grind against his trapped cock. You like being teased. You feel his Little Destruction twitching about since it wants inside. He is beginning to moan uncontrollably. The moans have their own begging. Should you let him enter the Garden of Olive? Nah, you wanna tease him some more (though it's hard since you are desperate for your boy to dick you). 

You simply get up, go to the next couch and unmute the Full House marathon.

\-------------------------

Eh, don't feel like it right now.

"WHAT? You're fucking soaked, you liar! Your body says otherwise-- Fuck!"

Eh... ((this is too much for me)).

"Gimmie that-- ((he turns off the TV angrily)) Fucking Full House is gonna make my dick shrivel up and disappear."

\-------------------------

He grabs you by the shoulders, stands you up, and bends you over the couch. He is really rough, but it feels so good. His roughness is passion. You feel Guzma press his body against your back and he begins nibbling your neck. You feel his long fingers gently sail across your sides until he reaches your waist. He then digs his fingers into them deeply. You wince a bit, but are so turned on, that it feels like it gave you more horny points. You feel something knocking at your Vagburger's door. Guzma is gonna put his dick in, he's had enough. He doesn't even go slow and gently, just puts that bad boy right in. You can't help but yelp at the pressure and sudden entrance. Now he's pumping at a steady pace, moaning into your ear as he's holding a handful of your hair. You are quite enjoying the experience. Better than Six Flags. Now he's going harder, better, faster, stronger. You are moaning and screaming at this point. He's hitting something in your Mr. Magoo that feels excellent. The faster he pumps, the more hot the spot feels. Oh shit, now you feel it overwhelming you. You begin cumming from his throbbing meatstick and can't help but scream his name. You scream "Guzma" so loud, a bunch of Pikipeks fly out of a tree. Your orgasm triggers Guzma to lose control and he gives you one last good thrust before releasing his Marines into your headquarters. You feel your insides fill up with his hot goop. There's a pleasurable pressure to it. You look down to your feet, and see a puddle of cum pooling. He came a lot.

 

\--------------

The end.


End file.
